Exposing Evil Plans and Evidence
In any story, there comes a time when the hero or heroine reveals the villain's evil plans and evidence of it. He or she can do it in many ways: *Interrogating the villain or his/her henchmen. *Discovering evidence of the villain's handiwork and original nature/backstory. *Unmasking the villain. *Revealing his/her evil plans to the citizens or their loved ones. *Understanding what the bad guy wants. *In some cases, the villain might unintentionally expose himself/herself ''(for example, Darla Dimple unintentionally exposes herself as a spoiled, rotten, bratty monster who intended to drown Danny Cat and his friends when she flooded the stage to the public during a movie premiere). Examples *Peter Parker reveals to the Daily Bugle that Eddie Brock's photos are fakes. *Jon Arbuckle and Liz Wilson find out from Mrs. Baker that Odie was stolen by Happy Chapman (who tricked the old lady into thinking Odie was his dog). *Merida uncovers Mor'du's dark intentions and origins that led him suffer the curse that led him became the near-indestructible giant black bear and now his humanity has long gone. *Owen Grady uncovers that The Indominus Rex communicates with Blue and her sisters because she is also a raptor. *Godzilla attack his imitator whom he caught rampaging through city, which inadvertently ruined his impostor's disguise to humanity and revealed it as Mechagodzilla. *Ryan O'Malley is aware of Detective Brolin's true nature; as he was lying to him thinking that he's going to take down Mossi Kasic. *Captain America exposes the truth to everyone that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been taken over by HYDRA and Alexander Pierce is the leader also he was behind the whole plot. *Mr. Burns reveals the culprit Groundskeeper Willie, who pulled the Easter prank and blamed it on Bart Simpson. *Violet Baudelaire exposes Count Olaf's evil nature in ''The Reptile Room and manages to convince Mr Poe of Olaf's deception by presenting evidence of Olaf's murder of Dr Montgomery, which is a syringe, viper poison, and fake passports. This is enough to warrant Olaf's arrest. However his associate, "Dr Flaucotono" was revealed to be the Hook Handed Man and he flees with Olaf. Violet also reveals that Count Olaf is going to kill her baby sister Sunny if she doesn't accept the marriage. **The same thing happens in The Wide Window when Sunny Baudelaire exposes Olaf's real leg by biting off his wooden one. Again Poe wants to arrest him but Olaf flees. **Mr Poe himself exposes Olaf by ordering Olaf to remove his dress showing his tattoo in The Miserable Mill, and this trend stops altogether in The Ersatz Elevator when Jerome and Mr Poe expose Olaf in front of the crowd, forcing Olaf to abandon his disguises altogether and kill Jacques, making it look as if Jacques is Olaf. *Phileas Fogg, Monique La Roche and Passportout exposing Lord Kelvin's bullying nature and all of his crimes, with help from Kelvin's former aides. *The Horsemen exposing Arthur Tressler's true nature, as well as those of his son, Walter Mabry, and their cohorts, to everyone watching their London show. *Storm Shadow reveals that the President is actually Zartan, which in turn reveals Cobra's deception to the world leaders. He even revealed that his reasons why he seemingly betrayed Arasiakge Clan was due to him in pursuit of Zartan whom also the true killer of his and Snake Eyes' master which also led to his temporary odds with Snake Eyes. *Misty reveals Butch and Cassidy's plans to steal trainer's Pokémon via Breeding Center scam with photos Todd Snapp has taken earlier in order to prove her friends Ash, Brock and Todd's innocence to Officer Jenny. *Eddie Valiant reveals to Lt. Santino that Judge Doom was responsible for murdering Marvin Acme, R.K. Maroon and his brother Theodore Valiant. *Bart Simpson exposes Sideshow Bob as the robber at the Kwik-E-Mart store to the children audience during a taping of the show "Sideshow Bob's Calvacade of Whimsy" and also the man who framed Krusty the Clown for armed robbery. *Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Inc. unmask monsters who turns out to be villains in disguise on a regular basis. *Eggs exposes Archibald Snatcher as a fraud in front of the White Hats. *Mike Wazowski reveals Mr. Waternoose's evil intentions to the CDA, making them turn on Waternoose and arrest him. *The Big Hero 6 gang discovers that Yokai is seeking revenge on Alistair Krei for the loss of his daughter Abigail, in which Hiro realized that both he and Yokai became bitter due to loss of those whom they cared about. *Darkwing Duck exposes Negaduck as the true criminal who has been committing crimes (and framing him) to the St. Canard Police. *Simba forces Scar to admit that he killed Mufasa. *Megan Parker manages to set Buddy and Guy up so she can expose them to the FBI for stealing the Gary Coleman grills to save her brothers. *Drake Parker and Josh Nichols expose Mindy Crenshaw's intent and motive for parking Mrs. Hayfer's car in her classroom to set Drake up. *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde expose Dawn Bellwether's evil plan to the Zootopia Police Department. *Wreck-It Ralph interrogates Sour Bill and learns of King Candy's wicked intentions to rule Sugar Rush. *Rapunzel realizes that she's the lost princess and Mother Gothel's wicked and selfish intentions towards her. *Mater reveals Miles Axlerod's evil plan to the royal court. *Freddi Fish and Luther reveals Marty Sardini's evil intentions to Mayor Marlin and the citizens of Coral Cove park. *Dave Douglas exposes Kozak of illegally using Dog genes by throwing a knightsitcik making Kozak go after it like a dog and grow a dog's tail. Kozak is then arrested for his crimes. *Arnold and Gerald show everyone in the neighborhood the videotape about Scheck burning the document. *James Henry Trotter reveals his aunts' cruel and abusive behavior towards him to the New York citizens. *Annette Hargrove and Cecile Caldwell expose Kathryn Merteuil's true colors by showing copies of Sebastian's journal. *Corvo Attano blackmails/tortures villains whom associated/worked for his assassination targets includes Hirm Burrows, which led all of them gained their more proper comeuppance of their actions instead of violent death that he supposedly ordered to by his comrades. *Rick O'Connell and Jonathan Carnahan interrogating Beni Gabor about why was he working for Imhotep the mummy abomination. *Ilona has done this twice, once with Pierre Danois as he was working with Joseph Chkeidze and once with Jonathan Irons as Atlas Corporation was doing very bad things. *Leone reveals Tatsumi's violent clients whom has tortured innocent people includes Tatsumi's childhood friend for sport. *With Blackwood now in his mercy, Holmes reveals that all of his schemes except the ritual that they just have stopped at the beginning of the film are indeed merely complicated but effective trickery that looked like magic, but is actually can be explained logically. *Dixie & Sylvie discovers Steele's true nature that he was trying to prevent Balto and his own team from bringing the medicine to Nome, when Balto and the team finally return home with the medicine. *Miguel Rivera and his family expose Ernesto de la Cruz as the scoundrel who murdered and robbed Hector. *Asterix reveals Phonus's true colors that he wants to overthrow Julius Caeser by using his magic potion. *SpongeBob reveals that Bubble Bass has been hiding the pickles under his tongue to avoid paying. *Dynamite Watkins goes to extreme lengths to make an animated Box More delivery van confess that Boxman is working on a super-robot later revealed to be a heavily-armed robo-baby dubbed Boxman Jr. *The Newzers (Screeno, Myke, Camsta, and Kuekard) expose King Nixel's I-Cubit campaign to be a scam to all of Mixopolis before they suddenly get turned into colorless Mixel zombies. *Dean and Sam Winchester and their friend Castiel expose Jay of using a Ghost Kid to scare people into selling their property and using it to imprison them in Dean's favorite episode of Scooby-Doo when Jay became suspicious of them getting into his business. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes